Noctis's Vampire Night
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: Prompto has known Noct for years, but when he sees his friend doing something completely out of character could it really mean that Noctis is in fact a vampire?


"Woohoo! Free candy here we come!" Prompto cheered from the front seat.

"Aren't you too old to be this excited for a kids holiday?" Gladio grunted turning a page in his book.

"WHAT? It is _so_ not a kid's holiday! Everyone loves Halloween! You get to dress up as whatever you want and people won't judge you because its Halloween and then you go around getting bags of free candy! What is not to love?!"

"Noisy brats hopped up on sugar running around all night."

"Noooooct. Tell Gladio how great Halloween is." Prompto pouted looking over at his snoozing friend.

"Mhm. Yeah. Its great." He mumbled before shifting in his seat and going back to sleep.

"See?" Prompto grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that was sleep talking. He doesn't really know what he's saying."

"Ignis! Gladio's a bully." Prompto whined.

"He is correct. Noctis does talk in his sleep."

"I've never noticed it. Hey Noctis! Say something!"

The Prince continued to sleep.

"Observe. Noct, they are coming…" Ignis said in a slightly taunting tone.

Noctis twitched with a grimace. "Not the carrots…"

Gladio smirked as Prompto laughed falling back into his seat.

"If I had known it was going to be _that_ good I would have recorded it!"

"It is quite entertaining." Ignis agreed taking a sip from his can of Ebony.

The rest of the drive Prompto explained how he had been texting Holly in Lestallum recently and she had invited all of them to the Halloween Festival. It was one night only and she already had procured them some costumes so they would blend in.

"Didn't they just have that Assassin Festival or whatever?" Gladio finally put his book down as Iggy parked the Regalia.

"Lestallum has always been known for its festive atmosphere."

"Halloween is a big deal Gladio. Even if you hate it." Prompto stuck his tongue out as he hopped out of the car.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Gladio shook Noctis awake.

Once Holly had been located she wasted no time in ushering them into a room in the Leville. On the bed were four costumes with a note to let them know which was for whom. Holly informed them that she had selected each outfit specifically for their tastes. A cowboy outfit complete with a hat and spurs for Prompto, a butler's suit for Ignis, and a pirate's garb for Gladio.

"Hurry up Noct! It's almost time to go candy collecting!" Prompto knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah yeah…" He opened the door. "Hey Iggy I think this shirt is missing some buttons." He was wearing all black, with a button up shirt that did seem to be missing the top buttons and a cape.

"It would seem that it needs some mending."

"No he's a vampire! They all look like that." Prompto waved off the concern. "Now lets gooooo!"

"Would you like me to fix the shirt Noctis?" Ignis offered.  
The Prince shrugged. "I guess its fine. Lets go get some of this free candy before Prompto actually goes crazy."

"Wouldn't want to see that." Gladio agreed leading the way out the door.

* * *

Prompto was on a sugar high in less than an hour. The other three were never too far away, but chose to let him run from vendor to vendor on his own. There was no keeping up with him anyway. The gunslinger was running around randomly sprouting cliché cowboy phrases as he asked for candy.

"Should we point out that he is older than most of the other kids by like thirteen years?" Gladio smirked.

"Nah. Let him have his fun." Noctis shrugged. "I'm going to look around and see what they're selling over this way."

Gladio watched which direction he went but didn't follow. They had yet to see any sign of the Nifs and honestly Prompto was in more danger currently then Noctis was likely to get into.

"That boy is going to crash real soon." Gladio chuckled watching Prompto bounce around.

"Which is why we need to keep an eye on him." Ignis agreed.

* * *

"Maybe if I got a different flavor Ignis wouldn't steal them before I got a chance to drink them…"

"Wow. Vampire. Care to show me your fangs?" A scantily clad woman sidled up to Noctis as he looked over a shelf of different flavors of Ebony.

Raising an eyebrow he looked over at her. _Wow. A cat lady. That's original._ Then he realized he had no room to talk since he was a vampire… "Sorry. Didn't wear any." He gave a polite smile.

"Really? You should check out the stall by the main street! They have stuff like that for sale. Its where I got these." She made a gesture to show off long nails that were supposed to be cat claws.

 _Gross…_

"Come on! I'll show you!"

"Uh… I'm good."

"It'll just take a minute. What kind of good vampire disguise doesn't have fangs?!"

Noctis sighed. _This is the last time we let Prompto pick what we're doing…_

* * *

"I didn't think Noctis would pick up girls while he was engaged to the Lady Lunafreya." Gladio watched him walk away after the cat girl.

"Technically their engagement is a formality." Ignis watched them with a critical eye. "However, it is rather improper for him to …"

"Hook up?"

"If you must be blunt about it."

"Is what it is Specks. He's still young."

"We aren't necessarily old…"

"I know I'm not. But you on the other hand are like ninety."

Ignis chose not to bother with a response at such a ridiculous accusation.

Gladio chuckled.

"Oh dear. I seem to have lost sight of Prompto…"

"Great. We better find him before he scares some kids."

* * *

Prompto knew he'd had a tone of candy, too much possibly by the ache in his stomach. And he probably shouldn't have tried that shot of Halloween Scare. Whatever that even was. He still couldn't identify the taste, but it had been sweet. Or drank the Bloody Mary that had been offered to him. But what he was seeing still didn't make sense. It was Noctis… but was he really…?

The blonde quickly took a picture before running back through a side street to find Ignis and Gladio. Thankfully the two were also looking for him.

"Are you alright Prompto? You look rather pale." Ignis inspected his face.

"Did you puke somewhere?" Gladio searched the ground around them for evidence.

Prompto shook his head. "Noctis is a vampire!"

"We are aware that was his costume."

"Did you hit your head?"

"No! Look! He is an actual vampire!" Prompto pulled out his camera and showed the photograph.

He zoomed in on the picture to show Noctis standing really close to some strange woman. Not the cat girl from before, Gladio noted. The Prince had teeth bared and seemed to be biting the woman's neck. When Prompto zoomed in closer fangs were clearly seen piercing the pale flesh.

"See?" Prompto looked at them wide eyed.

"Utterly preposterous." Ignis denied adjusting his glasses.

"Vampires aren't real." Gladio agreed.

"Then what is this?!" Prompto shook his camera in their faces.

"Damn kid. You smell like vodka." Gladio wrinkled his nose at the blonde's smell.

Irritated by their lack of action Prompto stormed off. "I'll prove it!"

Ignis glanced at the King's Shield beside him. "We may as well follow him."

"Sounds like we better."

* * *

"See? He's with his next victim." Prompto whispered as they hid in the shadows across the street from where Noctis was talking yet a different young lady.

"Or," Gladio grunted. "He's got more game than we ever gave him credit for."

Ignis nodded his agreement.

They watched as Noctis gave his full attention to the current woman he was with. After a few moments he leaned in close resting one arm on the wall behind her as she looked up at him with excited eyes. The young King smirked and said something quietly, to which she giggled at.

"How long do we have to watch this?" Gladio groaned.

"Long enough to prove that Noct has secretly been a vampire this whole time." The blonde said his camera at the ready.

Ignis just barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

Noctis leaned closer showing off the fangs protruding from his mouth before biting into the girl's neck. Prompto's camera went crazy.

"Oh Six. Oh man. Oh geez. Our King is a vampire. We have a Vampire King. Noctis so didn't tell me that he was a vamp this whole time. Is it ok to call him a vamp? Oh Six. What are we going to-" Before he could finish he fell unconscious to the pavement.

Gladio caught him as Ignis caught the camera.

"Ugh. Told you he drank too much." Gladio held the much smaller body away from his own.

A moment later Noctis walked over looking smug.

"And what, pray tell, have you been doing all night?" Ignis queried.

"There is supposedly a legendary treasure hidden just a few miles north of here. I've been trying to find out information about it all night."

Gladio laughed heartily. "The kid's going to love this."

Noctis looked down at his friend suddenly seeming weary. "Candy crash?"

"That and he definitely found some drinks somewhere."

"Perhaps we should get back to the Leville for the night." Ignis gestured toward the hotel.

"Good idea." Gladio grunted. "Cause otherwise I'm dumping him in some alley. No need to carry dead weight all night."

"You wouldn't." Noctis dared.

"I might."

* * *

Prompto woke the next morning with a huge headache, but he had definitely had worse. Looking over he saw that he was sharing a bed with Noctis who was still sleeping.

He was probably hunting poor innocent girls all night… This also explains why he always seems so tired. Vampires sleep during the day. And why he's a picky eater! He really just wants blood all the time!

"Stop staring Prompto. Go back to sleep, or go away." Noctis grumbled rolling over.

"I'll leave…"

"Are you still scared I'm a friggin vampire?" Noctis mumbled into his pillow.

Not sure what to say Prompto decided to just not move. Never make a vampire angry… that's what the movies had taught him anyway…

"Idiot. I'm not a vampire."

"Then why did you bite those girls' necks last night? And are so sleepy all the time? And a picky eater?"

"I'm a spoiled prince who likes his sleep. And I was trying to get info about a treasure location from those girls." Noctis sighed opening one eye to look at his doubtful friend.

"You were trying to get information by biting their necks?"

"Apparently some girls have a kink for vampires. Who cares? I got what I needed about the treasure." He handed Prompto a slip of paper from the nightstand.

The gunslinger quickly scanned over the sheet. "Seriously?! I've always wanted to get some shots here! Are we going?"

"We better after how annoying it was to get those directions."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Prompto took off for the shower.

From the kitchenette Ignis chuckled. "How quickly phases pass."

"Thank god for that." Gladio muttered. "I was over that vampire thing before it started."

Noctis yawned. "At least they get to sleep all day…"

* * *

 _This was just something fun for Halloween. Not the best, but I hope you found it at least a bit entertaining if you made it all the way to the end!_

 _Please Review!_


End file.
